All ships with Drake
by Fayzian4life
Summary: Sjonge, die Drake wordt wel met héél veel mensen geshipt... Maar wie vindt hij nou zelf het leukste? Diana, van wie hij altijd roept dat hij haar haat? Brittney, hetzelfde lichaam maar onbereikbare liefde? Of toch Caine...?


*Astrid zit op de grond, Brianna staat naast haar, Diana komt aanlopen*

Diana: Hé! Wat is hier aan de hand?  
>Astrid: Dat gaat je niks…<p>

Brianna: Drake! Hij heeft Sam he-le-maal afgeranseld! En ik wou hem te grazen nemen, maar hij was al weg! Oooooh, als ik hem te pakken krijg, dan ga ik hem helemaal… *Zwaait met machete*

Astrid: *grimmig* Hij is nu bij Lana, die geneest hem. En ik moet wachten tot ze terug is… Met Brianna hier, om me te 'bewaken'.

Diana: Wat sneu voor Sam, zeg.

Astrid: Ga weg of hou je b… mond!

Diana: *lacht* Eigenlijk is Drake ook best wel sexy.

Astrid: Waat? *Wordt knalrood*

Diana: *lacht nog harder* Kom op. Ik weet dat jij hem stiekem ook leuk vindt.

Astrid: Helemaal niet… Ik heb Sam… En jij hebt Caine…

Diana: Tja. Maar daarom kan ik hem nog wel leuk vinden. En het is overduidelijk dat jij dat ook vindt.

Brianna: Euh… Wát? Die jongen heeft Sam helemaal afgeranseld! Als ik hem nou te pakken krijg, dan ga ik hem…

Diana: Zoenen?

Brianna: Wát?

Diana: Is het je nooit opgevallen dan? Je bent wel een beetje héél erg geobsedeerd door hem…

Brianna: Waaat? Dat is helemaal niet waar! *Wordt ook rood*

*Lana komt aanslenteren met een sigaret in haar mondhoek*

Lana: Astrid, je vriendje is er nog beroerd aan toe. Ik heb hem grotendeels genezen hij is nu bij Dahra.

Astrid: Mijn vrien…? Oh ja. Sam.

Diana: *lacht* Zeg Lana, wat vind jij nou eigenlijk van Drake?

Lana: *Geërgerd* Wat… Hij is gewoon een gestoorde psychopaat.

Diana: Maar wel een hele sexy psychopaat, vind je ook niet?

Lana: Wat… *staart ze aan* Wat gaan we nou krijgen? Ga je me nou vertellen dat jij ook…

Brianna: Jep. *Zucht* Wij allemaal… Ik dacht dat ik de enige was die een soort van crush op

hem had…. Een beetje maar, hoor…

Lana: *lacht* Tuurlijk. Meen je dit nou? Drake is een gestoorde sadist, en jullie vinden hem allemaal leuk?

Diana: Blijkbaar zijn psychopaten gewoon aantrekkelijk.

Astrid: *Geërgerd* Ga me nou niet vertellen dat er nog meer zijn…

*Brittney duikt op uit het niets*

Brittney: Ik zit in een lichaam met hem. Dus eigenlijk heb ik het meest met hem gemeen.

*De rest maakt een sprongetje van schrik*

Diana: Wat gaan we nou krijgen? Jíj?  
>Brittney: *Zucht* Ik ben jaloers op jullie. Jullie maken tenminste nog een kans. Ik kan hem nooit zien, behalve de paar seconden voordat hij tevoorschijn komt!<p>

*Iedereen staart haar aan*

Lana: *rolt met ogen* We maken allemáál geen kans. Drake haat meisjes, weet je nog?

Gaia: *Staat met bovennatuurlijke snelheid ineens naast hem* HOU OP MET DIE VUNZIGE DINGEN OVER HEM TE DENKEN! IK VERMOORD JULLIE ALLEMAAL! Nou ja, degenen die geen krachten hebben dan.

*Iedereen deinst geschrokken achteruit*

Diana: Wat kan jou dat nou schelen?

Gaia: *richt haar handpalmen* Ik ben ook niet echt een meisje. Ik heb alleen een meisjeslíchaam. Dat is heel wat anders. Dus ik maak meer kans dan jullie allemaal.

Brianna: Wááát? Jij ook…?

Astrid: Zo, ik hoor een hoop nieuwe dingen vandaag.

Gaia: *lacht* Hij haat mij niet. Ik weet dat hij mij niet haat. En hij haat jullie allemaal.

Brianna: Wat hij voor mij voelt, is ook meer een haat-liefde-verhouding hoor!

Brittney: Hij kan mij niet haten! Ik ben onderdeel van hem! Ik heb meer met hem dan jullie allemaal!

Diana: Hij zal jou nooit ontmoeten! Dus je kunt niet eens met hem zoenen!

Lana: En jij wel zeker! Hij haat jou! Ik heb hem zijn arm gegeven!

Gaia: Helemaal niet, stom kind, dat was ik!

Diana: Er is altijd al een soort aantrekkingskracht geweest tussen Drake en mij…

Astrid: Mocht je willen! Hij heeft mij schoonheid genoemd! Meerdere keren!

Gaia: Weet je hoe hij mij noemde? Een lekker hoerig ding!

Brittney: Wat onbeschoft! Je bent zijn god!  
>*Plotseling klinkt de stem van Caine*<p>

Caine: Hóé noemde hij je?! Gaia, een jongen die een meisje zó noemt, is jou niet waard! Ik ken Drake nog van vroeger! Hij is een gestoorde psychopaat! Ik vind hem geen geschikte jongen voor mijn dochter!

Diana: Je wilt hem gewoon voor jezelf.

Caine: *schrikt* Helemaal niet… Ik… Ik heb jou toch…

Astrid: Ze zou hem zelf ook liever voor zichzelf hebben, hoor!

Gaia: *grijnst* Die jongen maakt jullie huwelijk kapot, ouders.

Lana: Meen je dit nou? De hele familie Soren-Ladris is verliefd op Drake?

Astrid: En zij zijn niet de enigen…

Brianna: Nou, zijn er nog meer? Toevallig?

Gaia: Penny vond hem leuk. Toen ze nog leefde, bedoel ik. Ik zag het in die gestoorde geest van haar.

Brittney: Jep. Dat klopt. Ze zat constant tegen me aan te zeuren dat ik weer terug moest veranderen in Drake.

Caine: *grijnst arrogant* Penny is gewoon al blij als er íémand op haar valt. Triest kind. Eigenlijk hield ze van mij. Maarja, iederéén houdt van mij…

Lana: *rolt met haar ogen* Het lijkt er meer op dat iedereen hier van Drake houdt…

Drake: WAT GAAN WE NOU KRIJGEN?!

*Iedereen staart met grote ogen van schrik naar de plaats waar Brittney net nog stond*  
>Astrid: Oh ja….<p>

Drake: IK SLA JULLIE ALLEMAAL HELEMAAL DOOD! *Wikkelt zijn zweephand los*

Gaia: Niet degenen met krachten please.

Brianna: Ha! Kom maar op, Drakey! Dit wordt leuk!

Diana: Weet wat ze hiermee bedoelt, psychopaat van me…

Drake: *Ziet eruit alsof hij moet kotsen*

Caine: Ha. Drake haat alle meisjes, of niet soms? Maar aangezien ik hier de enige ben die geen meisje ben… Drake, kom op. We weten het allemaal. Al die tijd dat wij een soort band met elkaar hadden. We hadden altijd iets speciaals, want wij tweeën, wij waren altijd bij elkaar, we hebben zo ontzettend veel gemeen. We waren vrienden. We hadden iets samen, iets wat zelfs Diana niet had. En ook jij had dat niet met Diana.

Diana: *kijkt verontwaardigd*

Lana: *rolt met ogen en neemt een trek van de sigaret*

Caine: *Houdt een heel verhaal* ….Dus al die tijd, soms konden we elkaar wel vermoorden, maar al die tijd wist ik dat er meer achter zat. Stiekem haatten wij elkaar helemaal nooit. Ik weet dat jij dat ook zo moet voelen. En ik heb er eens overnagedacht. Jij en ik, het is best mogelijk. Want tenslotte ben ik wél de koning en ik ben zeer aantrekkelijk. En je hebt nooit écht geprobeerd om mij te vermoorden…

Brianna: *gaapt*

Caine: …en daarom haatte je Diana ook zo. Niet omdat je stiekem verliefd op haar was, en dacht dat ze onbereikbaar was, zoals zij zelf beweerde, maar omdat je dacht dat ik meer van haar hield dan van jou. Maar wij zijn perfect. We zijn allebei slecht. We zijn allebei gemaakt om samen een schrikbewind te voeren. En je hebt een hekel aan alle meisjes. Het is gewoon ondenkbaar dat jij verliefd zou worden op een meisje. Daarom weet ik, dat als je ook op iemand valt, en ik wéét dat iedereen liefde nodig heeft, dat je dan voor mij zou kiezen. Heb ik gelijk of niet?

*Het blijft doodstil, iedereen kijkt naar Drake*

Drake: Tja… Daar heb je gelijk in. Je hebt er gelijk in dat ik nooit verliefd zou worden op een meisje. Dus als ik op íémand zou vallen…

*Astrid hapt geschrokken naar adem, Gaia richt haar handen op Caine, Brianna zwaait dreigend met haar manchette, Diana's mond valt open, Lana's ogen worden groot, Caine staart Drake aan en grijnst dan sloom*

Drake: Tja, Gaia is niet helemaal een meisje. Ze is ook de Duisternis. Mijn meester. En ze is een lekker ding.

*Iedereen staart hem ongelovig aan, het duurt even tot het tot Caine doordringt*

Drake loopt naar Gaia toe en zoent haar.

Drake: *fluistert in haar oor* Laten we gezellig een paar mensen vermoorden.

Terwijl iedereen verstijfd van verbazing aan de grond genageld staat, vermoordt Gaia iedereen behalve Lana en Brianna, omdat ze hun krachten nodig heeft. Daarna gaan Gaia en Drake samen naar Perdido Beach om iedereen te vermoorden, de koepel barst open en ze moorden samen de hele wereld uit, behalve een paar mensen om lekker te martelen. En ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig. EINDE


End file.
